Theories
by Hid3andS33k
Summary: Peter just wants to relax, catch up on some sleep and study over his break. Unfortunately Deadpool has other ideas. (Deadpool/Spiderman)
1. Chapter 1

I don't really know where I'm going with this. Possible Deadpool/Spiderman.

Some of you may recognize the ending.

* * *

The clock ticked tirelessly and slowly by, much to Peter's dismay. There were bags under the teens eyes, from a rather lengthy night in New York city stopping a small robbery from happening in an alleyway. He blinked sleep away and peered out the window and at the crispness of autumn. It all seemed so inviting, the soft breeze swaying the lone oak tree in the school courtyard. Cars new and old alike crawling down the busy streets like ants, a few pedestrians quickly running to and fro in the midst of it.

He opened his book listlessly, a rather used one at that. It was probably older than him. He grimaced as his eyes scanned over the profane graffiti etched in pen on almost every page. It was no secret, he had borrowed the book from the library to keep up with the class. Peter wasn't exactly the richest boy in school, but certainly not the poorest. He did however, believe in saving money wherever you could manage it. Now, to just pretend he was reading and look busy to the teacher. He could finish the book later, but right now the only thing on his mind was a well deserved nap.

"Mr. Parker," The teacher cleared his throat, snapping Peter out of his thoughts and back to reality. A few students sniggered at this, one even mumbling something along the lines of braniac.

Peter felt his face grow hot, but tried his best to remain composure. It was ironic how he was able to fight off countless villains and protect the innocent people of New York as Spiderman at night without a second thought, but his biggest fear was still being called on in class.

The teacher, who was notoriously known for smoking cigarettes in the recreation area outside the school, cleared his throat once more out of necessity rather than to make a point of Peter's lack of participation. "Now we're almost to the second half of our novel, _Johnny got his Gun._ **"** He licked his finger and turned to the next page, peering at Peter through his reading glasses. "Now I want your perspective on this. A soldier, who should have perished under the horrors of World War One," He looked over the page again. "Stuck in the land of the living against his will, unable to ever walk or even move again, getting by on just memories.." He coughed again. "What I'm trying to say is in the novel Joe begins to become more bitter. He starts questioning why he ever went to war, he felt unappreciated, he felt like liberty and justice were all a sham. He feels abandoned by the very people he sought to protect."

Peter felt like he was being put under a microscope and his mind began wading through his past, to the death of his uncle. His uncle that had cared so much, yet at the time Peter had been to blind to see it. He swallowed hard, trying to fight back against the memories. Focus on something else, he thought.

"This is a rather dark novel for high schoolers," Mr. Hughes laughed awkwardly, then brought his attention back to the question at hand. "Class, it's easy to say there are things worth dying and fighting for. But these are often said by those who are not doing the fighting. As someone who is presumedly not doing any fighting, how do you think Joe might respond to you?"

"He probably wouldn't respond at all," Flash joked. "He's basically blind and deaf right? He probably wouldn't even notice me, much less respond."

The whole class seemed to get a kick out of that one, aside from Peter. The question had really tugged on one of his heart strings. Would he tell him to give up, that humanity wasn't worth saving or fighting for?

The bell interrupted the class, a few students tossing their notebooks and papers in the air. "Fall break!" A girl yelled amongst the busy shuffling of feet.

"Class don't forget to finish the book over your break! There will be a test when you come back!" Mr. Hughes yelled, hoping to catch the ears of the students whom had run into the hallway. They must have heard him, considering the dissatisfied sounds that followed his statement.

Peter was slowly tucking his books away into his backpack, stifling a yawn. He tucked a lock of his chestnut hair behind his ear, suddenly realizing he needed it cut soon. Before he could pass through the door, Mr. Hughes stopped him.

"Peter, I really am worrying about you. You used to participate much more, you would even be interested in the books I assigned." He sighed, scratching the bald spot on his head. "If something is going on at home, or if you need someone to talk to, you can always come by my class. I know it's a drag having a teacher say that," he chuckled and looked up at Peter with kind eyes. "But sometimes it's nice to hear it. Anyway, have a good break Parker." Mr. Hughes clacked a stack of essays together on his desk, treating them delicately as you would a priceless vace. "My door is always open kid, remember that."

"Thanks ," Peter said before quietly slipping into the hallway.

The vacation would more than likely be a quiet, but much needed one. Well, quiet except for at night when he had to suit up. It wouldn't be to bad, finally some time to catch up on school work and most importantly, sleep. He yawned again at the thought of it, tiny tears forming in the corners of his eyes. At this rate, I might not even make it home.

The chestnut haired teen made his way down the steps and into the subway slowly and methodically so as not to miss a step and collide with the floor. Upon entering the subway car, he gripped one of the rails rather than sit down. He would end up passing out if he sat at this point, and then his stuff would more than likely get stolen. He shook his head in annoyance at the thought, remembering a time when his camera had almost been yanked off of his neck by a thug. He had run that time, that was before he had gotten his powers and become-

"Are you Spiderman?"

Parker froze for a moment, his knuckles almost becoming white from gripping the railing on the subway train. The doors had closed and the steady clacking of the tracks could be heard, and they were almost enough to take his mind of the question.

Cautiously and in an almost nonchalant way, he turned his head slightly to get a better view of the stranger who had asked. How could they have known? He thought suddenly, and then his face fell and he gazed upon a rather odd scene.

"Uh, sure. I'm Spiderman." Deadpools' familiar voice oozed through the air. Peter immediately felt annoyed, not only was Deadpool here, but he was going to make him look bad! Peter scowled over at Deadpool, and then clicked his gaze to the asker of the question, a tiny girl with pigtails.

"How come you're riding the subway Spiderman?" The little girl said, peering up at Deadpool underneath her tiny eyelashes.

Wade rubbed the back of his mask, "Well you see my webshooter, um things ran out and I didn't have money for a cab. You know, the subway really is the fastest way to get around town. Definitely not a bus, there's this movie,"

Peter rolled his eyes, the Merc with a mouth was an understatement. This guy really did never know when to just shut up. Peter sighed tiredly and tried to avoid the gaze of the Merc. Why the hell was he in town? And on Peter's only break for the next few months, at that. He rubbed his temples, listening to the hum of the subway train.

Just my luck, he thought bitterly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

The subway is always full of odd characters, from every walk of life. New York being such a diverse city, you may even meet someone from a country you had never even heard of. People could be in a variety of outfits, from business suits to a homeless man's rags. Generally, no one was judged on the subway. People just seemed to tolerate each other, and go on about their daily lives.

Although the Merc with the mouth got almost everyone's attention. Women seemed to clutch their purses a little tighter, and the men seemed a little on edge, mouths pressed into thin lines as they eyed the black and red clad man. The subway train clacked on the tracks, filling Peter's mind with only a slight amount of peace: At least they were moving.

Peter kept his eyes on the floor for the most part, his back facing Deadpool. This was the closest he had ever been to him without being in his suit. The whole ordeal was getting his heart racing. He knew from the past, the Merc wasn't the most, how to put it nicely, _sane_ individual. He also killed people, despite Peter constantly trying to teach him not to. The one thing that was strange, is the Merc had an odd fascination with him for as long as he could remember. Calling him his best friend, telling him he wanted to be like him, Peter shuddered in his jean jacket. Not a chance, he thought with disgust. Peter didn't kill people, no matter how much they might deserve it. He wasn't the one that decided life or death, he walked the gray area.

He listened to the incessant gabbering from the Merc with a growing frustration. You could cut the tension in the tiny subway car with a knife, it was so thick. Peter yawned, hand still clenching the railing. Surely they would arrive at the station soon, this was supposed to be the way to travel, or so he'd heard from the gabbering of the Merc.

Peter suddenly learched forward and a squealing of the breaks could be heard. A few women screamed, and the lights flickered.

"Ladies and gentleman, we will resume route in a moment, please stay calm and remain in your seats." The conductors' voice drifted soothingly through the intercom.

"Fat fucking chance," a man snapped, and exited their cart and into the the next one, away from the Merc. A few people followed suit, but a little more cautiously. Peter was now alone in the subway car with Deadpool.

The lights flickered again, and he could feel a bead of sweat trickle down his neck. Normally the Merc didn't bother him, he was just annoying and got in the way. However that was only for Spiderman, things felt a little more dire as Peter Parker. He didn't want him knowing his identity, he felt a knot in his stomach at even the thought of it. He could find his school, follow him home, make his life a living Hell.

"The one day I decide to be a little more social and ride the subway it breaks down!" Deadpool stated, shaking his head. He leaned back onto the seat, resting his arm along the top. Peter could feel the Merc's eyes on him. He started to force his legs to move, to get out of this cart and away from him as soon as he possibly could.

The lights flickered again and a scream could be heard from a few carts ahead, causing Peter to jump a little. _Someone must be afraid of the dark._

Deadpool was fidgeting around on his seat, the way an impatient child would. Peter glanced at him and saw that he looked at his arm the way you would view a wrist watch, however he had no watch on. "Come on, I got places to be!" He muttered something else under his breath and looked up at Peter.

Turning his head sharply he started to walk towards the moving door to the next cart, steps precise as if walking a tight rope. The power flickered again and then ceased to be. They were immersed in darkness now, and Peter groaned. "Fantastic." If he hadn't of been so tired, he could of just scaled his way through the skyscrapers easily and made it home in thirty minutes tops. But he didn't trust his body right now to be able to get him there safely, being utterly and completely exhausted and sleep deprived.

"It's pretty romantic, just the two of us alone in this dark and delipidated subway cart! Kind of reminds me of my apartment actually," Deadpool quipped. "Want to spill your feelings for me or should I go first? I've been seeing you keep looking at me all this time, unfortunately I gotta inform you that I'm in a bit of an odd relationship right now, but I won't mind if you don't!"

"I really have no idea what you're talking about," Peter said hastily. "It's just not everyday you see someone in costume on the subway, but that's none of my business. I'm going to the next cart to see what's going on up ahead." Definetly nailed that, he nodded to himself in the dark. He needed to shake off this nervousness, there was no way the Merc could tell he was Spiderman. The conversation done, or so he thought, he finished walking to the door. Blindly, albiet, but feeling his way through the dark his hand finally landed on the cold metal door and he began to push on it.

He could hear Deadpool pacing around behind him, and he dropped his hands with a frustrated sigh. "It won't open. I'm going to have to try and find something to pry it with,"

"How did-"

Another loud scream was heard from the front cart, but this time an ungodly roar accompanied it. Peter tensed for a moment, realizing how helpless he was right now. Whatever it was attacking the subway, he couldn't fight because Deadpool would know he was Spiderman. He needed a way out of this subway car, and fast. If he could open one if the windows and crawl out onto the track, he was home free. The only thing that seemed less than desirable about this plan was the wet and rat infested territory he would be entering.

Shaking his head, he started creeping for the window as quietly as possible to not disturb the Merc.

The sound of katana blades being drawn erupted through the air and Peter tried to quicken his pace as quietly as he could. He suddenly stopped, his senses now gripping a hold of him. There was something dangerous nearby, crawling somewhere in the subway.

"Sounds like something is on the roof," Deadpool said, breaking the silence. Peter ignored him and tried to pull the window open in the darkness. Just got to get out of here and I'm home free, he thought gripping the safety latch on the window. He definitely did not want to be trapped with the Merc, the situation would be less than desirable. First, he had no way to defend himself without the Merc suspecting something and secondly, he did not want to be in a damsel in distress type situation.

The safety latch clicked and he felt his heart speed up. Perfect, now to just climb out the window. His sixth sense acted up again and he felt dread wash over him as something loud from above moved along the top of the subway. The thing seemed to step down with such a ferocity that the entire subway almost felt like it was shaking, but it was only his imagination. He could hear the thing from above breathe and exhale as if sniffing the air, and the sound of claws clicking along the roof of the subway cart.

 _You have got to be kidding me._ Peter looked up and expected the worst.

The claws began digging in a flurry on top of the cart and Peter tried hastily to open the window only for it to open and slam down on his fingers. He drew them back and cursed, then felt incredibly helpless. He was too tired for this, whatever it was and being in the darkness was confusing his body. It almost seemed to try to trick his mind to sleep.

"Don't worry kid, I gotcha," Deadpool's voice echoed in the darkness. "Wait 'till Spiderman hears about this, he'll definitely think I'm capable of being a hero and not just a mercenary,"

Peter narrowed his eyes, not sure whether to be bothered by this notion or touched. He wasn't quite sure why he was even on the Merc's mind, much less why he felt the need to tell Spiderman anything.

Whatever it was that was tearing through the top of the cart was picking up its pace and then stuck it's big ugly head through the opening in the metal. Taking a deep breath, it sighed finally and seemed to gurgle an almost inhuman laugh. Peter peered up to the opening in the cart and into deep yellow eyes.

"Peter Parker..." It hissed.

Peter felt his heart sink, and waited for the worst.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

The creature dove into the cart and gripped Peter with such an overwhelming ferocity he could almost feel his ribs snap inside of him. He began kicking and thrashing to get out if its' clawed grasp when the familiar sound of the katana blades rang through the air and Peter dropped promptly to the ground.

"Thought I'd give you a hand," Deadpool threw out the pun before flinging the blood and bone bits off of the katana. The lizard howled at the loss of most of his arm and stumbled back in the dark. Peter tried to process his best options in a split second, while the Lizard did have healing capabilities on most limbs he wasn't sure if Dr. Connor's head would grow back from being sliced off either.

"Don't kill it!" He managed to blurt out and then shoved Deadpool down. The Merc fell with a confused grunt and Peter slapped the window up in a hurry and dove down into the subway tracks. A tiny blue light flickered overhead a few yards away, bathing the floor in a strange dream like atmosphere.

Peter took off down the track to get as much distance as he could to suit up, when he slipped on the subway rails and fell to his hands and knees. Trying to pull himself off the ground in the darkness was terrifying and disgusting. The mixture of grease and probably rat feces proving to be quite the slick concoction.

"I guess I'm doing laundry today," He mumbled as he stood up and turned back toward the subway cart, when a blur of green managed to tackle him again.

The Lizard roared again, and in the dark Peter could see the tiny hand growing back from where it had been sliced off. The one good arm he had right now was pinning Peter into the muck. _Alright seriously considering forgetting the costume and just thrashing you, Curt._ Peter thought sourly but before he could push the massive creature off, a katana blade was now inches from his face. Peter ceased movement and blood dripped from the blade. The Lizard huffed in shock, yellow eyes practically bulging out of his skull.

The blade slid back out of the Lizard's chest and he gurgled, a frothy mix of blood and saliva dripping from his mouth. Peter gasped as the beast promptly fell onto him, and he tried sliding out of the muck on the heavily traveled subway floor before letting the Lizard rest on the rails.

Before Deadpool could unleash the killing blow, Peter snapped out of his stupor and screamed. "Stop!"

Deadpool froze, then lowered the blade.

"Are you one of those animal rights activists kid? I really doubt this thing counts because it tried to rip you to shreds. You must be one if those die hard types, throwing blood on ladies' fur coats, right? I mean maybe he is endangered, definitely the only crocodile man I've met,"

"Yeah! I am," Peter lied hastily. "I think you should leave it alone," he added. "For conservation purposes," he felt a little guilty lying about everything. Especially such an obscure lie at that, but the Merc seemed to buy it.

"Stop right where you are!" A light shined on the pair before anything else could be said. The police were trudging down the subway now, guns drawn.

"The boys in blue," Deadpool seemed to be grinning through his suit. "No doubt here to congratulate me on saving the train." He seemed to pretend to wipe dust off of his shoulder in a cocky stance.

The once dark subway was now illuminated in beams from the officers' flashlights. Deadpool sheathed his katanas and placed a hand on his hip while Peter crawled from the rat infested ground. One scurried past his hand and he pulled it back with disgust, brushing off his pants when he stood up. A shower was definitely needed after this little adventure.

The Lizard gurgled still, his wound beginning to heal slowly. Peter looked at him and felt guilty, he really wasn't a bad guy. The serum was the worst thing that ever happened to him, really. He would be back to normal shortly, but unfortunately would be waking up behind bars.

"You in the suit, on the ground!" A cop barked at Deadpool, who simply looked at him indifferently.

The Merc popped his back, and sighed. "I don't really feel like sticking around for this. I need to get something taken care of anyway," Deadpool rambled again, before vanishing in front of Peter's eyes.

He shook his head, and the police finally cleared the subway after extensive questioning.

* * *

The moon hung lowly and softly in the autumn sky, leaves rustling outside on the busy street. Peter stepped out of the steamy shower, rubbing his hair with a towel before putting on some sweatpants and glancing out the window.

Absentmindedly debating on going out tonight and scouring about the city, but that could wait. Everybody needs days off, right? He did wonder why Deadpool was in town, and what business he was attending to exactly. Was he going to hit someone in New York for a bounty?

Peter rubbed his temples, trying to clear his head.

Cursing, he finally got up and put on his suit. He had been to Deadpool's apartment before, and though he didn't generally like to snoop around, he was going to have to deal with him sooner or later. Slipping the mask over his head, he crept out onto the fire escape when no one was around and into the night.

"Just going to stop by, that's it. No chatting, hopefully." But he was crossing his fingers over the thought of this. There was always chatting with that madman. Mostly one sided, but it never seemed to stop.

He swung along the top of a building and onto a roof top, to stretch for a moment. The Merc's apartment was across the city, in a slummy looking little building that barely seemed to stand on its own foundation.

The trip could wait for a moment, he was enjoying the view of the city. "The city that never sleeps," Peter joked to himself. Boy, wasn't that the truth. Even this late at night people still trudged down the sidewalk, car horns bleated and blared. If wasn't annoying, if anything it was almost like the city was alive, and this was the pulse.

Finally making his way to the apartment, he landed silently on the roof and crept to the side of the building. Just a quick sweep of it, nothing more.

* * *

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Clouds rolled in silently and quickly, blotting out the moon and the few stars you could see overhead. The air was ripe with the pleasant, dewy petrichor as a few drops of rain began to fall from the sky.

The sounds of the city continued despite the weather change, the people more interested in staying dry than anything that was going on around, much less above them. Spiderman easily crept through the night, thanks to the weather. Now half a block from the apartments, the rain began to be less of a drizzle and more of a downpour.

Standing on the side of the ledge and getting a view of the apartment, it didn't look like any lights were on. "What am I even looking for?" He sighed. It wasn't likely that Wade had left any sort of clues of why he was back in town there. He paced the rooftop for a moment thinking of another way to figure out why he was back. The most logical answer was to just ask him face to face, but the thought of that was like nails on a chalkboard.

Continuing to pace on the ledge he finally just sighed. Standing in this rain is getting me nowhere, a quick peek is all. I'll just see if he has any sort of note about a hit and get there in time to stop it, that's it. Peter shot a string of web onto the apartment, but before he could scale down to it he heard a cry for help.

A woman below was being attacked on the corner, surrounded by a pack of thugs that were yelling and antagonizing at her, because they knew no police generally patrolled around here. Frankly Peter rarely came here as well, it was to close to Wade.

Swooping down through the air and landing on a car with a little less finesse than he would have liked, due to the slick conditions of the rain, he stood up almost looming over them. The men all at once stopped harassing the woman and their eyes fell upon him all at once.

"Lookie here," one of the men grinned, trying to reach for his knife. Peter quickly disarmed him, dodging punches from the other thugs while the woman stood by in shock. Thunder roared up ahead and in the light, two thugs had already been strung up onto light posts, wriggling angrily.

Dodging another punch from the last thug, he managed to plaster him to the wall with his webbing. "Why dont you stick around?" Grinning at the pun. "That's really no way to treat a lady," Spiderman finished. "Now do you need me to help you get home-" he began before feeling a sharp pain in his side. A knife was now stuck in him, the woman from the attack licking her lips greedily.

"That reward is a mine now, this was perfect boys! You put on a good show," she nodded at the thugs.

"But what about our cut of the money! Get us down!" One snapped, trying but failing to pull himself from the webbing.

Peter staggered back, now seeing double of the blond who seemed so fragile earlier.

"That's just the drugs, sweetheart. You'll be immobile in a moment, now try not to squirm too much." Peter's legs felt like jelly and he started to slide to the ground. His mouth was dry, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't force words to escape it. The only thing he could do was look at her helplessly, while he tried to keep himself slightly elevated on one knee.

"I'm just going to drag you back to my car," she mumbled after dialing something on her cellphone. Kicking Peter over on the ground, she began to place the phone in her pocket, before a gun shot rang out. Peter's ears rang, unable to cover them and the girl cowered over for a moment before glancing at the thugs she had hired. None of them were down, they were all looking at someone else coming up the road.

"Is this a gang initiation of what?" Deadpool clapped excitedly while walking up to the scene. The rain continued to trickle down, with less ferocity than before. The woman glanced from Spiderman to Deadpool, the look of nervousness creeping on her face.

"Get back, freak. I found him first! Don't come any closer or I'll shoot you!"

"Ooo," Deadpool cooed, clasping his hands on his face. "Don't shoot me, anything but that! Is my Spide-kick around here?" He motioned at the webbing. Peter felt like a prisoner in his own body, and his insides felt like they were burning. He tried his best to crawl away, receiving a swift kick from the woman again. "I mean it! I'll shoot!" She snapped again, the gun still aimed at the Merc, who was keeping the same pace towards them. "So you're one of the other bounty hunters then, no doubt." He continued, while the girl cocked the gun. "Final warning!"

"Well tuts, I'm afraid I'll be taking it from here. Nice plan, though! I like it, very cliché. Something seems a little cheap about it."

The gun fired, a bullet piercing Wade's chest. He hacked for a moment, and bent over. "Ugh, no matter how many times it happens you never really get used to getting shot!" He vanished for a moment, the girl freaking out now. "Where is he?" She demanded, looking all around the empty Street. The only thing that answered her was a car horn in the distance. A plastic bag crinkled in the street and she fired a shot at it, nervous now. "Where are you!"

"Get us down!" One of the thugs wailed. "I didn't sign up for this!"

Peter was trying desperately to get his body to work, but it wouldn't budge. The only thing he could do was think, who was worth to go with? Right now he would rather take his chances on the lady than Wade. Maybe at least she wasn't schizophrenic.

Deadpool reappeared next to her and disarmed her quickly, the gun falling into the street and out if reach. She pulled another blade from her purse, but before she could turn to point it at the Merc he had it to her head. "Listen, he doesn't really like it when I kill people," Deadpool quipped. "But he never said anything about breaking limbs so, which arm is your favorite? And why?"

The girl shrieked, finally realizing nothing was worth dealing with this psychopath and promptly fled the scene. The thugs stared wide eyed down at the Merc, who was kneeled over Peter.

"Don't worry buddy, I got ya," Deadpool soothed and Peter tried his best to pull away, to no avail. "We're gonna go ahead and BAMF outta here now,"

Peter accepted his fate, and felt himself be teleported away.

* * *

Okay so in the comics Deadpool refers to his teleporting as BAMF, not sure about the movie so hope that's not confusing. Haven't seen the movie yet. Anyway. TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This chapter is a little gross, possible trigger warning.

Thanks for the reviews. I also apologize for any spelling errors. I write this off of my phone and try to proofread as much as I can, but somehow it seems like a couple mistakes slip through every time.

* * *

Mercenary work is difficult, strenuous and mentally draining. The hits on an individual could range from someone specifically selecting you for the job, to an all out battle on who could pick them off first, with an array of different mercenaries responding to the call. A first come, first serve if you will.

Things could be straightforward on who they wanted, to contract work where you had to infiltrate and determine where you had no idea who the person was, just a brief description. The whole thing was like grasping straws at times, but the pay was very steady. While a lot of people tended to use mercenaries who were a little less, _destructive_ than Wade, if you really wanted someone completely obliterated he was definitely the man for you. Missions that were deemed impossible to survive? Why not send someone who can't die, right?

The compound was secluded on the edge of town, an abandoned fishery to the untrained eye. Seagulls swooped around above, the old fragrances from the fishery drawing them in. After a long while a large white van drove up and entered the fishery, drawing no attention.

The docks were abandoned, trash had collected on the majority of the grounds. Inside however, a steady business was running. "What am I doing here again?" The Merc tilted his head and opened up his cell, going back to the message on his phone which simply said to _make them understand they messed with the wrong man._ Deadpool clicked his tongue. Drug dealers were all so predictable, stealing from each other and never handling business themselves. The check had cleared his account and he simply turned a blind eye to it.

He crept along the side of the building, which was large enough to have two stories he presumed. The boss was likely on the second floor, which his instructions on the hit had been. To make an entrance or to not make an entrance?

Wade slammed the doors open, guns drawn. The workers glanced up in fear, surgical masks covering their faces to protect from the toxic fumes. They all seemed to drop what they were doing in unison when they saw Wade enter with guns drawn. "Okay here's the deal," Deadpool cracked his neck, and glanced along the crowd with little interest. "You tell me where boss man is, and I don't fire off my gun in this extremely flammable building, and you get to leave work early!" He cocked the gun and a few of the worker's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "If you answer me in the next," He seemed to be debating on something, "I don't know, fifteen seconds? I blow this place sky high. Fifteen, fourteen.." He counted. "Upstairs!" A pudgy man in a white apton cried out, covering his face with his hands. "Please, I have a family."

Deadpool motioned for all of them to leave and they exited the building in a rush, practically trampling over each other in the process. He stepped over the broken glass beakers, eyeing the boiling vats of product and watching the heat simmer in the air. Wonder what they're looking here? He thought to himself, and borderline debated on taking a free sample.

The Merc turned from the table and towards an elevator shaft that had long since been disconnected, wires hanging from the ceiling. He peered inside and in the darkness could hear a few men having a discussion. He went up the stairs as quietly as he could to assess the situation, a few gaurds lined the wall and stood in front of a large door.

 _That must be the Parton's room,_ he thought. The gaurds weren't armed with guns as far as he could tell, one had a machete and the other must of had some kind of hidden knife. Smart, for it being such a flammable building.

Wade clicked his second gun and teleported down the hall. The men jumped, peering at the Merc then at each other as if to say, do you guys see this too?

 _Alright Wade, moral high road. We got this, just a quick step in, small discussion, broken bones to reiterate the threat and boom we're done here._

"Now listen guys, let's just move along now and go play gaurd somewhere else, okay? Now if you'll excuse me," Deadpool pointed the gun in no particular direction, and practically flailed it around in the air to show he had it. Almost to the door now, but the gaurds didn't budge.

"Are you guys deaf or what?" Deadpool asked and shoved one from the door. They all began attacking him at once, and the moral high road went out the window. Slugging one in the face, another dove on him with the knife and managed to stab him. Wade groaned, seriously? He lunged at the man when he felt a warmth on his stomach and realized his lower intestines were beginning to drop out of him.

The gaurd who had stabbed him turned a ghostly white and Wade promptly strangled him with his intestine. The other men screamed at the horrific site, one of them even passing out in a pool of his own vomit.

"Okay time to heal now," He said urgently trying to push his organs back inside. "Hurry up, hurry up," he snapped at himself, cradling his organs. The boss had heard all of the commotion and stepped out of the make shift office and promptly vomited at the site. His colleague shuddered in horror.

"Well thanks so much for finally joining me guys," Deadpool dropped his organs and pulled out his phone. "Is there a Frank here?"

The man wiped a bit of vomit from the corner of his mouth, blue eyes hazy. "What in God's name.. I'm Frank. Is this about the money? I said I would pay! Just give me some time, I swear it!" He stepped back in fear, as Wade read off the last part of the order.

 _"And to insure that Frank understands, I will need his left index finger. If he continues to not make his payments, his left hand will suffice."_

"No," Frank said, staggering back. "Please, I can pay."

The katana blade being unsheathed rang through the air followed by a scream, and the job was done.

* * *

Wade skimmed through the other llistings on a rooftop in the city when one caught his eye over the rest. An a out man hunt for Spiderman was listed, with a few replies already. "Ooo, Webs. What did you do," he said in a sing song voice. The owner of the claim was unlisted, but the bounty was nearing one hundred thousand already.

One lister on the bounty was making claims that Spiderman had ties to Peter Parker, a teenager who reportedly photographed the hero more than once in the past. Deadpool put the phone away, toying with the idea before finally settling on it. "Sorry Spidey," He finally said before researching more on Parker. Nothing out of the ordinary. He had lost a family member to a robbery, family had disappeared in the past, he lived with his aunt..

"This kid sounds like a real buzz kill." He eyed the time, before finally finding the name of his school. "Let's see what I can find out."

* * *

Peter looked tired, sitting outside the recreational area and rooting through some papers in his backpack. Definetly a nerd, Wade could tell as he pushed up his glasses. Everything about this guy was the opposite of Spiderman. No confidence, not even a fleck of it about him. Wade spied boredly from a rooftop, glancing through his binoculars again. A can of cheap beer sat beside Wade, and be would nonchalantly take a swig every so often. It's not like it affected him, his healing factor made sure of that. It was really just a comfort thing at times.

A more popular looking bunch seemed to walk towards him. A girl with pretty white blond hair, and a jock looking fellow. They looked like they were trying to get some homework answers out of him. Peter seemed to shrug.

"I actually didn't do it last night, Gwen. I was busy helping my aunt." Peter ruffled his hair out if nervousness, Flash was speaking with some other jocks in the background before starting to walk up to them.

"It's not a big deal, Peter." Gwen spoke softly, looking at Peter a little sadly. "You look like you didn't get much sleep last night. I hope you're not coming down with something,"

"Did Parker do it or what? I can't afford to fail this class. Coach will kick me off the team for real this time." He narrowed his eyes at Peter.

"Flash, stop. He was busy last night, you can look off of mine," Gwen started, before Flash picked up Peter's bag and dumped his stuff out of it and onto the ground.

"You don't have to be such an ass!" She snapped at him, turning from the scene and huffily walking back inside.

Peter picked up his papers before Flash turned away after her. "Baby come on!"

"Nerd!" A jock called out before walking back in.

Deadpool took a swig of his beer, still viewing the scene. The bell had rung and they all went back inside. "There's no way Spidey hangs around this kid," Wade said. He dropped the binoculars and shuffled around the roof top, trying to decide where to go from here. He had to make sure, though. He still wasn't for certain. Pulling up Parker's address, he deemed a fifty fifty chance of him riding the subway. He could teleport there later and get a closer look.

* * *

Wade knew two things, as he sat on his old dingy couch in the apartment. One, that apparently giant crocodile people loomed the New York subways and two, that Peter Parker was just as adamant about not killing as Webs was. The creature had even called Peter by name.

He scanned the mercenary board again and someone claimed to have caught Spiderman. Reading more through the listing, apparently they had seen Spiderman near an apartment, or who they thought was him anyway. The pick up address was listed, ironically not to far from Wade's home.

Wade glanced over the address again and confirmed it before leaving the apartment.

* * *

TBC

Also Patron means boss man basically.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

"That's when Tony Stark took off my mask and said I looked like a _melted candle,_ " Deadpool prattled on, carrying Spiderman towards the apartment. Peter could feel the drugs wearing off, but not fast enough. "Then to top off everything, I found this therapist who was supposed to help me sort out all of this, and he never even called me back! I ended up putting him six feet under the ground, come to think of it I don't remember ever scheduling an appointment.."

"Can you set me down somewhere please?" Spiderman groaned, having enough of this already. The nonstop talking could drive someone to break a vow of silence.

"Where Spidey? Haven't you heard about it yet? Don't tell me you don't know," Deadpool propped Peter against his fire escape outside the apartment. Even from outside, you could tell it hadn't been cleaned in a long time. The windows had dust that had bunched up in the corners. The rain had slowed down almost completely, and a cool breeze drifted by carelessly.

"Heard about what? You know what, nevermind I don't want to know." Peter hugged his side where the knife had cut him. He was healing, but it was taking a few moments. Leaning against the rusty stairwell, he felt vulnerable again. Deadpool seemed to be looking at him like he was some sort of trophy, and then it clicked.

"Did someone put a bounty on me?" Peter said, the words resonating in his mind. A bounty, and now he was this close to a mercenary? He could fight in this state, it wouldn't be easy, but he could get away at least to buy himself some more time.

"Ding ding ding! Right you are, Webs. There is a bounty on you and it just jumped to about," Deadpool toyed with the thought. "I think one hundred grand?"

Peter tensed up, trying to get his muscles to cooperate. "So what's our plan?" Deadpool seemed to be eagerly waiting on an answer. Peter stared at him for a moment, "You're thinking we're going to team up, or something?" Peter shifted back, eyeing the fall from the fire escape. He could possibly survive the fall in this state, considering the drugs relaxed his muscles. Like a drunk in a car crash, he would just flop to the ground.

"Listen you need me! I'm the only one with the connections to the hit. We both show up and _bam_ hit them when they least expect it! Plus it would give us the chance to pal around a little bit. I really am trying to change. I sent an application for the Avengers. I mean, I didn't get a call back yet, but they definitely have the application." He paused for a minute, thinking about it. "Or did I mail that in yet? What day was that?" He was counting on his fingers now, possibly trying to remember which day he had sent it. Wade shook his head, "Anyway remember when you helped me with Hit Monkey? It will be just like that, please!" He clung to Spiderman's leg now, keeping him from leaving.

This was pathetic, Peter sighed and rubbed his temples. He stepped out of Wade's grip and leaned against the window now. There were factors to take in now, if there was a hit on him, he couldn't return home. Aunt May could be in serious trouble if they saw Spiderman crawl back in through the window. The rain had shielded him earlier, now he was in plain sight.

Peter sighed loudly and Deadpool seemed to shiver with anticipation for the answer. "Fine. We can work together, but don't get used to it. I'm going to look for a roof top to sleep on for now, I'll be back here later to discuss our plan from here."

"What? Sleep on a roof top and miss out on the chance to crash at my pad?" He pointed at it eagerly. Peter shook his head. Teaming up was one thing, but a sleep over was out of the question.

"No thanks, I'll take my chances," Peter said before wobbling a little. He was feeling dizzy again, what the hell was in that stuff the girl stabbed him with?

"Nonsense Spidey you can't even walk! It won't be that bad, I swear." Deadpool reached for him, to teleport them inside probably. "No, no, I'll walk in I'm fine no more of-" Deadpool squeezed Peter in a hug and he could feel the process start.

"BAMF!"

They were in the apartment now, Peter's head was swimming. Teleporting was something he could not get used to, his insides always felt like they had to remember what place to go back to afterwards. He glanced around the apartment, trying to not judge Wade. The inside was just as shabby as the outside, a thick layer of dust coated most of the objects in the room. There was an odd smell coming from the kitchen, possibly rotted food. It was like everything in here was tinged with a brown color. Peter sat on the couch while he listened to Deadpool rummage through the kitchen.

There was an older, rabbit eared television that had seen better days. The couch was comfortable, despite its appearance. Peter glanced at a desk and saw a picture of a little girl.

"I ordered pizza," Deadpool said and flopped onto the couch next to Peter.

"That really isn't necessary," Peter started but Deadpool seemed to ignore him. "I could answer the door with my mask off and probably not pay for it," he said jokingly. Parker didn't laugh, not realizing before that Wade was so bothered by his appearance. Rather than comment about that, he motioned to the picture of the girl. "Who is she?"

"That's my daughter," Deadpool trailed off, not talking as much for once.

Parker nodded, trying not to read into it too much. He had never known Wade had a daughter, the whole concept of Deadpool being a father was strange in its own right.

"Listen," Deadpool said a little seriously. "I know you think I'm just a mercenary and that I'm trash, but I'm trying to change. It's just really hard to be like you. I just really look up to you is all."

Peter felt out of place and was glad his face was hidden by the mask, but wanted to change the subject again immediately. This odd obsession Deadpool had with him made him a little uncomfortable.

The doorbell rang before their was an awkward silence, and Peter realized he had no money on him. The suit was so tight he couldn't keep anything on him anyway. "I'll pay you back later," He began before Deadpool shushed him. "Nonsense, don't worry about it."

They are while watching some horror movie, Wade had removed his mask but Peter had slipped his up enough to not show his face. It was odd to Peter how Wade's healing abilities were some of the best he had ever seen, and yet he remained disfigured.

Peter pulled his mask back down to glance at the movie on the screen and before long, despite Deadpool yelling at the characters to _not go in that room!_ He started to drift to sleep on the couch.

* * *

TBC


End file.
